1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hospital clothing, and more particularly relates to hospital clothing for utilization during birthing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hospital gowns typically involve a full length gown having an open back which may be drawn together by cloth draw strings attached to the back of the gown. Such gowns have historically suffered from being ineffective at conveniently covering the body of the user leading to a lack of privacy and inconvenience during use and do not generally permit adequate accessibility of areas such as the abdomen, perinem and chest areas.
Consequently, there is a need and desire for clothing suitable for pregnant women which will eliminate unnecessary exposure of the body during hospital stays and which will permit adequate accessibility of areas such as abdomen, perineum and chest areas.